


02 休息日总想睡懒觉的话工作日可能会更加起不来

by CZusual



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CZusual/pseuds/CZusual





	02 休息日总想睡懒觉的话工作日可能会更加起不来

窗外又飘起了大雪。  
但白首富是被热醒的。室内的恒温系统当然是调节着最适宜的温度，但再怎么智能又不可能有眼睛看到他身上还压了一个热乎乎的人。那人的脑袋枕在他的胸口，一条腿跨过他的身上，另一条腿也牢牢贴着他，整个人半趴着睡，睡得还正香。  
白首富懒洋洋地抬起一只手臂搭在趴在他身上那人露出的一小节腰身上，然后不自觉地顺着那腰摸进宽松的睡衣里面，抚摸着他光滑柔韧的背。那腰背就像暖和的软玉，摸起来叫人爱不释手。再摸下去则是软软的屁股，裤腰是松紧的，白首富懒得卡进去，只是顺着在布料外面揉揉拍拍。就在这时怀里的人动了动脑袋也醒了，迷迷糊糊地拿头顶蹭白首富的下巴。白首富笑着嫌弃了一句，“起开。”  
勋还没完全醒过来，闻言扁着嘴从白首富身上蹭着往上挪，终于把两个手肘挪了出去支在了白首富的脖子两侧，把自己上半身架起来一点撑在白首富上方。白首富便刚好能从他睡衣宽大的领口内看见他的乳肉垂下来形成两个颤巍巍的尖包子。他顺着他起身的动作把还在他睡衣里面摸着背的手抽到了前面，圈成个空心拳去套那个软嫩嫩的小山丘，收在手心里握。勋就小小地惊呼了一声连忙侧身翻到了一旁，白首富却追着他反身撑在了他身上。一边单手撑在他耳朵边，另一边那只手在他睡衣里揉按着突起的点点。  
“先生——”勋发出甜蜜难耐的声音，伸出胳膊搂住了白首富的脖子。  
“起床。”先生又拿手指拨了拨另外一边，然后抽出手来，把他已经掀开了大半的睡衣往回拽了拽，作势要起身。  
“先生？”勋下意识地抬起一条腿勾住了身上人的腰，不舍得放人走。他这样一勾一压，两人的下半身又贴合在了一块，两处滚烫的地方便蹭在一起，他下意识地扭着腰让两处互相碾磨着，“先生……”他撒起娇来。  
“撒娇精。”白首富捏了捏勋的鼻子，又带着人翻了个身让人勾着腰的腿滑落下来变成跨坐在他腰侧。被子早就被他们这么折腾掀翻到一边，勋干脆跨坐着直起上半身来，手撑在白的胯骨上，歪着头看白首富。白首富也把自己撑坐起来，向后靠在床板上躺坐着，长臂一伸按了个按钮，让机器人送饮用水过来。  
比床略矮的小家政机器人从专用通道滑进了屋内。勋把上身伏在白首富怀里，脸贴在他胸口，听到机器人进屋的动静时不好意思地把脸埋起来，余光里没看见东西，又好奇地侧过脑袋找，刚好看见家政机器人竖直升起了两根机械臂把水杯放在了床头柜上。白首富用手指圈住水杯捞过来喝了一口，润了润喉。勋就凑过来用舌尖轻轻舔着他湿润的唇角。  
家政机器人原路滑走了。  
“渴么？”白首富问。  
勋点头。白首富就把喝掉一半的杯子歪过来，杯子柄还是他圈着，让勋捧着另一边凑过来喝水，慢腾腾地把剩下水喝光了。白把杯子搁在一旁，揉了揉勋的头发：“我要查邮件了。你自己来吧。我弄你你还总是哭鼻子。”  
勋被他说得臊红了脸，抿着嘴凑过去吻白首富。白单手扣着他后脑勺慢悠悠地吻完了他，点了个按钮拉出了控制光屏，神态漫不经心地开始检查邮件。勋挪着向后坐了一点，勾下来他的睡裤，一边用手摸着那根，一边探到自己后面去扩了扩，然后把自己裤子拽到膝盖，小心翼翼地往那上面坐了下去。  
他肌肉控制力是极强的，一开始只是含住那头部，不敢多进去。含住了又觉得内里空虚，一点点地坐下去越吞越多，人也喘起来轻声呻吟着。等坐实了，那根东西结结实实地顶住了最里头的酸软，肉壁则裹得紧紧的蠕动着能感受到分明的筋脉，他人已经轻轻颤抖了起来。胸口起伏着又伏到白首富怀里颤着歇息。白首富一只胳膊绕过他在光屏上打字，另一只则探到他怀里一颗颗地解他的睡衣扣子。  
“先生。”他咕哝了一句，还是任他全部解开。人又撑坐起身慢慢抬腰、坐下。这样轻缓的，自己掌握的顶弄已经刺激得他全身泛起了粉红色，或许也跟白首富尺寸太大了有关，硬梆梆地撑得满满当当。他垂着头专心用自己吞吐着，冷不防地被一段人声惊到了。原来是白首富点开了一封视频邮件，一个巨大的屏幕跳出来，视频中的人滔滔不绝地开始讲话，讲得语言勋并听不懂，只是被这浮在两人空中的光子人像羞得更垂下了头。白首富这时不用打字，展着一边臂膀架在床背上懒洋洋地半抬着头看那人讲话，另只手从勋敞着怀的衣服中伸进去随意地把玩着他的小巧乳房。勋咬着嘴唇不敢出声，一张脸红得滴血。  
白首富又处理了一会儿，终于把堆积的邮件都弄完了，关掉了光屏。他瞧了勋一眼，上手捏住了他的脸颊，“太慢了你。”  
勋有几分惶惶地看着他。  
白首富继续捏着他的脸恶狠狠地吓唬他，“主人被你照顾得一点也不舒服。”  
勋已经委屈得快哭了。他湿漉漉的眼睛凝望着白首富。“好了好了。”白首富松开手又捧着揉了揉他的脸蛋，把他的脸捧过来亲了一口，柔声说道，“我来一会儿好不好？”  
勋红着眼眶点点头，抱住了白的脖子靠进他的怀里。白首富箍着他的腰从下往上地顶他，他顶得又快又冲，撞出清脆的啪啪声响，勋在他身上几乎是颠簸着，只能紧紧搂着他的脖子惊喘。他里面的肉壁滑腻地吸吮着他的柱身，然后抽搐着从顶部浇下热液来。白首富脖子那里湿漉漉的，他知道勋又哭了，但仍是没放慢动作继续狠狠顶着，勋完全地瘫软在他的怀里。  
早上起来这一下总算让白首富勉强操爽了。他把两人身上的脏衣服脱下来丢在一边。一会儿自有机器人来收拾。勋赤裸地蜷在床上，白首富长腿一跨下了床，裸着上身自去简单洗漱了一下，又拿着热毛巾给勋擦身。擦完身子，他揉了下勋的头发，走到了旁边的衣柜开始挑衬衫西裤换上。勋就瞧着他。  
“你要出门了吗？先生。”  
“去工作。”白首富没回头，拣出了一件衬衫。白首富又问，“昨天在外面玩不冷吗？”  
“不冷。”  
“好。那我一会儿叫送过来衣服你换上。”  
“好的先生。你要出门了吗？”勋坐起身体。  
“嗯。”白首富打好领带。他走过来吻了下勋的发顶。“认字吗？”  
勋摇头。  
“那么你今天开始先跟着机器人学认字，教程我会安排好。学完了可以出去玩，知道吗？”  
勋答应他。  
“先生。”他又望着他，“那你什么时候回来啊，我在门口等你。”  
“别等我。”白首富踏出了卧室门，“饿了自己去要东西吃。要什么都可以，不知道就问。我走了。”  
“好的再见先生。”勋跪坐在床上，看着他走了。  
卧室的门安静地滑上。他坐了一会儿，又听到了动静，还是那个家政机器人咕噜噜地滑进来，举起机械臂放下了一套衣服。他自己比划着穿上了。  
他在房间里无措地站了一会儿，一个柔和的女音响了起来。  
他仰着脑袋寻找声音来源。  
“你好，勋。我是怀特号的总管Athena。现在，请跟随我的指引前往您的书房。”


End file.
